Pain Killers
by RavenRuby
Summary: Same as before, only now complete.Inuyasha sees Kagome being abused, what will hapen if it turns out to be a man they know? R&R please...rated M for Lang
1. The whole story

Pain Killers

I do not own Inuyasha or his friends..unfortunatly…lol

Inu POV Prologe

"Kagome?" I called to my girlfriend, "Kagome? Where are you going?! Naraku might be waiting for you!" I yelled, worried.

"Don't follow me InuYasha!" She turned from me and started to run away, then turned back. _'Oh no' _

"Sit, sit, and sit, SIT!" She cried. I smashed painfully into the ground ." Please don't follow me Inu..." I looked up to see her running away while crying.

"K..Kagome..!" I groaned from my hole in the dirt and passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt my ear twitch. I opened my eyes to darkness. I jumped up, "Kagome! KAGOME!?" I sniffed the air; she was still in her era. I ran to the Bone Eater's Well, "Here I come Kagome, whether you want me to or not!"

Chapter 1

I went through the mystic well to Kagome's home. I looked in the window to see what was taking her so long.

"Kagome, where the HELL have you been, you little slut!" I sat horrified as a man beat up my Kagome.

"Ra...Ranaku...I'm sorry..!" kagome was on her knees crying. It took everything in me not to go in there and kill that bastard. He kicked her again and lit a cancer stick. He swore at her and then left her to cry, she went to her bed and I heard her cry herself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome's Dream

_'Huh…who is that?' _A shadowed figure stands before her, she can not tell who it is," Uhm..hello?" She reaches out to touch them. She can feel 'it's' head. _'Dog ears!' _"Inuyasha!?" Kagome is very happy to 'see' him. He steps into the light, she can see him properly now. He frowns at her.

"Kagome, where the Hell have you been? You little slut!" He grabs her shoulders and digs his claws into them.

"I- oh..ow..Iinuy..I-OW!" She screams in pain, she looks at her shoulders, they are bleeding. "INU, stop please!" she pleads for him to stop, of course he doesn't. She grabs his Tetsaigua, she wants the pain of living to leave her for good. The sword transformes and she stabs herself, she die-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV

"Kagome, stop! Enough,come one Kagome.." A scared voice quietly eased her out of the troubled dream she had been having. Kagome opened her eyes to see worried ones staring back at her." Oh…!" She has tears in her eyes now, "Oh InuYasha.."She throws her arms around him. He strokes her head and whispers words of soft comfort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inu POV

"Come on Kagome, we are leaving this hell hole!" I said as I pulled her from her bed. She looked horrified at the thought.

"I cant InuYasha..Rana.." She paused in silent horror. She had tears again; it killed me to see her this way. I looked her over and gasped, she had bruises on her arms and legs, and a particularly large one on her neck and face. I got even more angry at this Ranaku guy.

" Yeah well this 'Ranaku' guy can shove this" I unsheathed Tetsaigua," Up his –" kagome put her small hand on mine, pushing tetsaigua away from us.

"I dreamt I killed myself with the 'Fang'." She explained quietly. Kagome put the sword on her desk.

"Oh Kagome, please come away with me, you can stay with Keade if you wanted, just please leave this horrid place!" I pleaded to her. I grabbed her hand and she gasped.

"What about Mom and Sota…?"

I was about to answer her when the door opened, "where the Hell do you think your going, you pathetic excuse for a person?" Ranaku walked in. He looked at her and then looked at me. "Who and what the hell are you?" he sneered at me, as I was about to wipe that ugly smirk off him, he yelled at Kagome who had hidden behind me.

"Where are her parents you bastard!?" I yelled at him. He looked at me.

"They are fine ..Now Kagome, GET OVER HERE!" He yelled.

She was about to when I grabbed her hand again," kagome..Please…" She started to cry again and shook her head, no.

"NOW, Kagome." She jumped and sidled around to him. He had that stupidly familiar grin of winning again.

As I reached for her, "Kagome I am NOT leaving without you!" I cried and snapped to my sword, and almost swung it, but the idiot put himself behind Kagome.

"Stupid Half Breed! Cant you tell that she doesn't want you!" He laughed.

Kagome and I gasped, only one (or actually a few..?) demon called me that. " Well 'Ranaku',You can kiss this era goodbye!Come and fight me like the ugly spider you are, NARAKU!" I yelled.

"You dare bare your fang at me, you stupid mutt?" naraku's eyes glowed black with hate.

"Kagome! Hold him!Try a demon revealing spell!" i swung my glowing relic. Naraku glared and struggled to get out of kagome's grasp, but she had worked the spell, and now he was revealed for what he truly was. A blackish purple light erupted from kagome and went into our nemises. "KAGOME!?" I called out to her. A sickening scream came from Naraku. "Kagome, get out of the way!"

I used the Backlash Wave and Naraku dissapated. Kagome ran out of the way and held my hand. "You were great, Kagome!" I hugged her.

"Thanks Inu!" She said as she buried her head in my hair and into my neck.

I sheithed my sword, " Kagome, do you know where Sota and your mom are?" She shook her head, and started to cry again. I took her hand and looked into her eyes," Comeon, I think I know where he would have put them." Kagome went onto my back and I jumped out of her window ant went to the sacred well and went through the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kag POV

"KAGOME!" A small boy ran twords me.

"Souta!" I hugged my lilttle brother. Inuyasha stood behind me, letting me love my brother, I looked up and saw my mother. She was i Priestess clothes and was followed by my dearest friends.

"kagome, your friends are so cool! Like Sango, Miroku, Shippou..."He ticked off their names on his fingers and smiled. I laughed and hugged him and my mom. Inuyasha was looking so fondly at me, it made me feel so happy to see him so.

I gave my brother and mother two slivers of the Shikon Jewel and sent them home.

I walked up to my boyfriend and kissed him. I figured he would have pushed me away, but he just kissed me back and hugged me.

I started to cry, but this time it was out of happiness, The gang came over and they hugged me as well, and of course that made me cry even harder. Inuyasha pulled me aside, " Oh Kagome, there is always 'Trouble In Paradise'." We hugged again.


	2. Trouble in Paradise preview

Trouble in Paradise

I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko, I am jealous.

Prologue

"InuYasha, please slow down…The shards will be able to be taken by force even in the morning." Kagome groaned, exhausted. Shippo yawned from the bikes' basket, the young kit trying to sleep in the cramped space.

InuYasha grinned in spite of himself, the poor fox would be thankful for a bed. Sango tipped over dangerously, Miroku caught her, feeling her up whilst doing so. Sango was so tired she didn't even bother slap him. InuYasha sighed "Fine, we will stop and make camp." He grumbled and led the way into the woods, a small clearing wasn't to far in. The others yawned tiredly.

As they set up camp, Kagome walked over to InuYasha, who was sulking in a tree, and called down to him. "InuYasha, please come down." She asked. He snorted in answer. Kagome fumed, "Fine! But your sleeping in the doghouse." She said the last word quietly, knowing he would still hear. She turned to leave, "Si-" Her words cut off as InuYasha jumped down in front of her, chest-to- chest. His eyes full of concern.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." His golden eyes searched her brown ones for forgiveness, as he spun her around by her shoulders. She blushed at their close proximity, and turned. "Kagome, you know that I love you and would never let anything happen to you again right?" He asked as he turned her once again. She looked into his sincere eyes and smiled warily, she nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"InuYasha, I love you too." She put her head on his chest, smiled and wrapped her arms around his torso. After a few minutes of this, he lifted her head up and kissed her tenderly. When they parted they smiled at each other, embarrassed.

They went to hold hands on the way back to the camp, apparently InuYasha heard Shippo calling for them. As InuYasha reached for hers, a swirl of wind swept Kagome away from him. He spun around, slightly confused. "K..Kagome…KAGOME!" He yelled in the direction of the stench.

When he ran back to the camp, the others were waiting. "H.. Have you guys seen Kagome or Kouga?" The huffing hanyou asked.

"No, we thought you met up with him…Wasn't Lady Kagome with you?" He smiled accusingly.

InuYasha shook his head, trying to clear it to think of the best solution for the bastard taking his Kagome. His ears laid back, his only thoughts were those of the Wolf dead.

"Why don't we search for her? You obviously know both hers and Kouga's scents." Sango voiced from a bush, she walked out wearing her battle suit, Kirara behind her, also ready for the chase.

"Oh." He blushed, that was the obvious thing to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AIEEEEE! Kouga! LET ME DOWN!" Kagome screamed over the rushing air around the wolf demon.

"Aw, don't worry Kagome, and stop yelling, my ears are more sensitive than dear Puppies'." He grinned and a fang slid over his lip, Kagome shivered. Kouga laughed.

"Kouga, if you don't put me down I swear…" In her heart she knew the threat was empty.

He ignored it completely. "So, you gonna be my mate yet?" He smiled again.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Oh Kouga! I would love to." Her eyes went wide as she realized he would take it literally, he was no InuYasha, he wouldn't know sarcasm. She was right.

"Wonderful. Ginta, and Hakkaku will be pleased. I didn't kill you for saying no. They like you." He looked at her, then sighed. He took them to a ledge on a mountain, and set her down. "Kagome," He said, "I want you to drink this." He took a small vial from his pelt and handed it to her. Kouga saw her eyes question him and search the vials contents. "Its just water, Kagome." He smiled broadly. "You look parched, did the mongrel not stop for water on your journey?" Kagome blushed, they hadn't, but InuYasha had told them there was a spring not to far. She smelled the clear substance then decided that he wouldn't try to hurt her since he wanted her alive to be his mate.

She put the vial to her lips and drank deeply. The vial shattered against a rock as it fell from her hands. Kouga caught her as she keeled over. "Well…The witch was right…" He would take care of InuYasha later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

InuYasha looked over his shoulder at the rest of the group. "Come on! We have to hurry!" He growled, fighting off tears.

"InuYasha, slow down!" Sango called from above, "Kirara can only fly so fast!" He saw her pat the twin-tailed cats head.

"She is right! This contraption of Kagomes' is also slow." The monk and Shippo were riding her bike. InuYasha jumped, getting a large space ahead. "None of you want top find her as much as I do." he realized the trail had led them back to the Bone Eaters Well. As he reached the clearing, he stiffened. He hoped his sense of smell was deceiving him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kagome! Kouga, what have you done to her?" InuYasha cried when he saw a lone black wolf standing beside the cocky wolf.

Kouga looked at his female companion, the only thing that would make someone realize it wasn't a pure wolf, was a knowing, intelligent look in her eyes, and the pink jewel hung around her furred neck.

"Kagome, what has he done to you…" He started towards the wolf, but she growled and snapped at him, then sauntered over to Kouga.

"Kagome." Kouga casually said to the wolf. A soft pink light erupted around the dark animal. A tall slender woman took it's place. Kagome stood; InuYasha looked her down. Her black hair was piled in a high ponytail between her black dog(?) ears. Her beautiful brown eyes replaced by cunning, knowing teal ones. The Shikon Jewel was hanging delicately around her neck. A black and silver chest plate covered her torso, which also enhanced her…curves, InuYasha swallowed and continued to see the 'damage'. A black fur pelt hung low on her hips, and a black wolf tail swung impatiently behind her. Kagome's legs were covered by what seemed to be black fur stockings, that joined at her knees and feet to tie them so they wouldn't fall. her feet were bare besides that. InuYasha frowned and glared at Kouga. "You." InuYasha unsheathed Tetsaiga and charged at the Wolf Demon's leader. He was just about to slice him when Kagome jumped at InuYasha. He backed off. "K- Kagome? I-" He was cut off by her snarling and lunging, her newfound talons slicing the air as he stepped out of her clutches at the precise moments.


End file.
